death_minute_dbx_arcade_beatdown_fight_clubfandomcom-20200214-history
Yuno VS Draco Malfoy (DB)
Yuno VS Draco Malfoy is the 30th Episode of DEATH BATTLE! by Fireball Studios, featuring Yuno from Black Clover and Draco Malfoy from Harry Potter. Desription Black Clover VS Harry Potter - Two Rivals of the main protagonist set out to fight against each other to the death. Interlude Wiz: Being a Wizard and a Knight is something cool in fiction, but then comes a rival! Boomstick: And these two are a prime example of the rivals of the protagonist. Wiz: Yuno, brother and rival of Asta. Boomstick: And Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius Malfoy... He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skill to find out who would win a Death Battle! Yuno Boomstick: Taking place around a church called Hage, two kids seemed to have became orphans, until a father adopted them and took care of them for his life. Wiz: These brothers were none other than Asta and Yuno! Boomstick: But there was something different between the two, Asta was born without magic, but Yuno was! Wiz: Yuno's magic consisted of Pneumagenesis, or simply known as Wind Generation Magic. Boomstick: Yuno could do just about anything with that magic really, he's even used it to help other villagers. Wiz: Then one day, both Asta and Yuno took the Magic Knight's Entrance Exam and both have completed. Yuno has surprisenly had all hands up after when it was over, and he chose the Golden Dawn as his Knight Squad. Boomstick: Ever since joining the Golden Dawn, Yuno seemed to have less care with one of the teams really, seriously can that glasses man just shut up already, damn it's like hurting my ears! Wiz: Yuno is also an expert at riding on a broom and has actually stand ontop of it without losing balance, what so ever. Boomstick: Holy Shit! and let's even mention of his grimoire which he got at the Grimoire Acceptance Ceremony, known as the Four Leaf Clover! The Book gives him unlimited amount of Good Luck with his wind magic! Even though he got his book stolen once by a Theif, but got it back, thanks to his brother Asta and officially declaring his rivalry with him! Wiz: Yuno's magic consists of Wind Magic, Towering Tornado allows Yuno to localize a Torando to send opponents flying. Crescent Kamaitachi allows Yuno to generate a crescent-shaped blade of compressed air, launching it as a projectile to slice foes in half and destroy oncoming attacks. Boomstick: Then there's his creation magic, which allows Yuno to to manifest any entities that he desires, including creating a Hawk with Swift White Hawk which responds to commands from Yuno. Wind Blades Shower lets him shoot invisible knifes in the air at his opponents and then with his Spirit Magic, he can use his ultimate technique, the Sylph Breath which quickly turns into a massive gust that can send foes flying through dungeon walls and smash through the side of a castle. Hell it was even strong enough to defeat Mars, which he resisted Asta and Yuno's Magic before. Wiz: Yuno is on pare with Asta in magic wise. Yuno even used all of his power to one shot Mars just with Sylph's Breath and he's durable enough to withstand Mars attacks as well and is a master at strategy knowing his opponent's movements as he took out a total of 4 gang members with his magic and he's quick to counter others magic. Boomstick: Yuno is the man of good luck, but sometimes Yuno doesn't have all what it takes in for him. He collasps right after using too much magic due to his fatigue, and it can physically weaken him. Hell, even his Magic has limits even if his book is taken it's far more limited. His Sylph's Breath is even unresponsive sometimes to Yuno's wish and its even slothful. ''' Wiz: Even then, Yuno is often stubborn and arrogant at times. But Yuno has all it takes for his good luck to stand for victory. Draco Malfoy Wiz: Voldemort was a powerful dark wizard looking to eliminate muggle born wizards and squibs from the wizarding world. And as we all know in order to eliminate a huge part of society you have to have an army, and what started as an army was only a few old friends from school. '''Boomstick: Enter Lucius Malfoy, a wizard coming from a pure bloodline, who turned out to be one of Voldermort's friends. He followed Voldermort for a very long time even after the birth of his one and only son, a troublemaking white haired boy rival of Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy! Wiz: Draco was sent to Hogwarts and was placed in the Slytherin house just like his father, and has been studying charms, potions, and curses ever since. He possesses the ability to use all three of the unforgivable curses, including the mind control curse, the torture curse, and the death curse. All in the use of his mother's wand, due to him losing his to Harry in a duel. Boomstick: He even owns a Nimbus 2001, one of the fastest brooms in the Harry Potter universe, and a time turner, which he can use to go back in time for a short length and fix any events he messed up. Wiz: Malfoy also learned many charms but most remember able are the Disillusionment Charm which disguises the user as their surroundings temporarily, and the Protean charm, which he can use to link multiple objects together to communicate with allies or his henchmen, like Crabbe and Goyle both of which are massive brutes, who both can use the Cruciatus Curse, and the Killing Curse, even though they are... How can I put this lightly? Boomstick: They are the two dumbasses of the universe, which don't land a proper hit! Though i do say, Draco is quite intelligent, he's even smart to not be a good henchman of Voldermort, because the dude literally doesn't lack the evil from his family, he has evil on his own. Wiz: You see, Draco is cocky which is his greatest weakness yet. Like the fact he is extremely cocky and thinks very lowly of both his henchmen, and his opponents. And the fact if he loses his wand he does not have the physical strength to fight off a foe. And also, he is extremely whiny, though he is one of the smartest of the Hogwarts students at the time, only second to Hermoine Granger. He dueled Harry over four times, and only lost once! He even was able to summon a snake. Boomstick: Damn this dude literally is a genius at things. Death Battle Taking place around a nearby village. We see Draco Malfoy walking out with a stolen item after killing the clerk with the killing curse. Draco: Hmm, perfect, i'll have this time to take a visit to potter! Draco said as nearly the village craddles in fear getting on his Nimbus 2001. Then we see Yuno who watched this whole time taking out his Grimoire using Creation Magic: Wind Blades Shower which Draco sees blades of air passing over him and one hits his back. Draco stops and turns around while on his Nimbus 2001. Draco: Who could it be this time? Potter! I know you're here, show yourself! Draco then all of the sudden sees Yuno, the user of the Four Leaf Clover Grimoire raise up on his Broomstick while standing looking with a serious look. Yuno: Return the item immediately to where it came from Draco: Heh! What a shame of you standing in my way! Where is your magic?! Draco smirked as Yuno showed out his Grimoire infront of him. Yuno: Right here! Yuno and Draco stare down at each other. FIGHT! Draco and Yuno fly off next to each other for a battle as Draco attempts to strike first using his Wand shooting out projectiles as Yuno quickly dodges while on his broom, Yuno returns the favor shooting Wind Blades Shower again, this time Draco avoids it. Draco: You're no match to a Slytherin! Draco uses his wand to summon a snake that latches onto Yuno's broom as Yuno looks and quickly kicks the snake making it fall. Yuno: How boring..just give it up already! Draco then shoots more of energy shots from his wand as suddenly Yuno is caught off guard and shot by a spell making him fall. Draco smirks and laughs. Draco: I win! Yuno seeing that he had fallen off his broom, his broom comes back and saves him as Yuno starts catching up again. Draco turns around and sees that Yuno is still there. Draco: What!? Yuno lets out a small smile. Yuno: How clever, you managed to knock me off my broom! Now then! Wind Magic: Towering Tornado! Yuno now generates a giant sized tornado in which Draco runs into and is caught in the wind as Draco screams as the tornado fades, Draco is seen flying to the ground as Yuno gets off his broom and lands on the ground too and shoots out Swift White Hawk and Yuno points at Draco to attack. Draco sees this and summons a large Snake that is the size of the Hawk as the Snake and Hawk fight each other out as this time as Yuno's Hawk preveals cutting open Draco's snake. Draco: How dare you! The Hawk is then shot out at Draco who gets hit from it. Yuno sighs. Yuno: Your making it too easy for me, why not give it up already to the Golden Dawn Draco gets back up growling in anger. Draco: No! I will not be defeated by an imbecile! Draco then smirks and lets out a spell at Yuno which Yuno is ont he ground rolling in pain as Draco used the Cruciatus Curse on Yuno as he walks up smiling and evily grinning. Draco: If you didn't fight me you could have lived! Draco then attempts to finish Yuno off saying the infamous words of a one spell. Draco: Avada...Kerda-'' Yuno suddenly breaks out of the torture curse he was placed in interrupting Yuno using Crescent Kamaitachi which sliced Draco's arm off as Draco screamed in agony. Yuno shrugs and finishes the battle off using his one final move seeing that this was his time to finish the fight. ''Yuno: I'm finishing this one way or another, your cockiness doesn't appeal to me at all Yuno summons Sylph to aid for his battle and points. Yuno: Spirit Magic: Sylph's Breath! Sylph then uses Sylph's Breath making contact at Draco who is sent flying away into a Tree branch which impales him through the chest as chunks of blood comes out, thus killing the son of Lucius Malfoy. Yuno sees this and sighs walking away. Yuno: That's the final time i'll see this happen to me.. KO! Results Boomstick: Holy Shit! I didn't know wind magic could do that for him Wiz: Both Yuno and Draco showed their true power and stamina, but Yuno outclasses Draco in intelligence, strength and durability, while Draco only outclasses Yuno in speed. Boomstick: You see, Draco's Nimbus 2001 is one of the fastest brooms in the Harry Potter Universe, but speed doesn't matter in the Black Clover Universe with brooms, Hell even Yuno can stand ontop of that Wiz: Yuno defeated Mars with only Sylph's Breath, while Draco couldn't even last long in that one fight against Harry Potter. Also as Draco is one of the smartest harry potter characters in the series, Yuno was better at strategy and taking his time in battle, Yuno even defeated four gang members of another squad in ease, all it had to take was Yuno to find the perfect timing to finish off Draco. Boomstick: Looks like Malfoy couldn't ride the "wind" and ended up stabbed! Wiz: The Winner is Yuno. Next Time Next Time on Death Battle! It shows the logos of two web show series from youtube and silouthettes of A Blue Mario and A Plushy Mario. SMG4Verse VS SMLVerse Trivia Category:Death Battles by Fireball Studios Category:Hero vs Villain themed Death Battles Category:Protagonist vs Antagonist themed Death Battles Category:Black Clover VS Harry Potter themed Death Battles Category:'Anime vs Books' themed Death Battles Category:'Shueisha VS Warner Bros' themed Death Battles